Naruto Shingetsu: A Towering Inferno and Brutal Willpower
Creaking open the door to the building and stepping outside, the tall man known as Yuan stood in the mild evening of Konoha. Very few people were in the streets as he calmly strolled through the streets, his body tired from another day of spying and reagent work. He reached the gates of Konoha, raising his hand, the gates opened and wordlessly walked out, he seemed to be going into the forest. As he did every evening. Everyone believed that he had a cottage or something of the such there. But he didn't. He had a simple encampment. Reaching the encampment, he sat down on a sheet of cloth next to a pile of ashes that had been last night's fire. He would take a little break before he went and started a new one. Kumoi pulled out his cigarette as he found Yuan. Supposedly the man had been doing some illegal activity, and as accordingly Kumoi had stalked the man back. He had assumed a man such as Yuan would have some cottage or a small hut. But no, he had a relatively simple encampment, much to Kumoi's disappointment. Kumoi made himself visible by appearing in front of Yuan and sitting. "Hey," he began, pulling out a deck of cards. "So you see, you've been doing illegal stuff from what I know, so I got take you until custody until you prove otherwise. Of course, I do have some time on hand. So you wanna play a match of Blackjack before I arrest you?" "Hmm?" He mumbled, staring at the man who had just showed himself, he followed him with a calm, piercing stare as he sat down and he listened wordlessly to what he said, "Illegal activities are what I strive to eliminate. Why would I partake in them?" He said with an unnatural, almost eerie, calmness. Yuan hardened his gaze upon Kumoi, "But if you must, so be it. I shall also take you up on your game of Blackjack. No betting however." As Yuan sat down in front of Kumoi, Kumoi headbutted the man, no doubt hurting and confusing the man. As the blood leaked from the mans head, Kumoi got to his feet and laughed. "That's the first time that trick has ever worked. Are you just that stupid?" Kumoi asked, genuinely perplexed. Kumoi inhaled his cigarette before tossing it aside, putting on his brass knuckles. "You gonna come with me peacefully, or do I have to kick your ass to do so?" "Ugh!" He reached up to feel his head after being head-butted and brought it down to see blood. And his stare grew into an annoyed glare. The surrounding area began to grow warmer. Uncomfortably warm. "I'll take the second option. As you are talking to Reagent of Konoha. I go down and the village loses a large portion of it's funding." He said, a dark grin appearing on his face. He scrambled to his feet, he rushed into his tent that he set up and, after around 3 seconds, the tent burst into flames, with Yuan standing in the flaming mess, holding his War Rake and a aura of Fire Chakra, "You can't possibly believe yourself more capable of your elder in age and experience. Come."